bakuganteamsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Agent A
Welcome Hi, welcome to Bakugan Teams Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:Brawling Page! page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Benjiboy321 (Talk) 00:22, March 22, 2010 Sup Sup Twilight Brawler. this it Kevin, the Leader of Team Haos. Cant wait for battle! --Malum.EXE Leader of Team Haos 16:50, March 22, 2010 (UTC) RE: Ready? Yeah Always ready! Lets go! --Malum.EXE Leader of Team Haos 19:34, March 22, 2010 (UTC) RE: Rules. You can not open his gate, you do not know what it is. Furthermore, any more rulings I make will be in the brawl page. Okniwy 03:09, March 23, 2010 (UTC) Dont ask to be staff! --'Benji' Maybe you can end up being staff but dont ask me. --'Benji' Team Haos yes welcome to Team Haos, Twilight Brawler --Kevin Leader of Team Haos 02:04, March 29, 2010 (UTC) NP man ^^ RE: Rules. According to the official rules, you can use two Battle Gear in a single fight, but they work the same as Abilities; you play one, then your opponent may play a Trap, Gear, or Ability, then, weither or not they do something, you may play the second Gear. You can also use Gear on any Bakugan, it just looks cooler on Gear compatible ones. Coin flips? I guess the Proctor would flip the coin and report the results. You want a brawl? You got one. Right Here Right after my other brawl. ILikeLyke 19:46, March 31, 2010 (UTC) A Challenge Sup Agent A, this is Bakuhorma, the leader of Team Ventus and a member of Benji's team! I challenge you! Wacka wacka doodoo yeah 15:20, April 2, 2010 (UTC) Bakuhorma We need a proctor. Wacka wacka doodoo yeah 15:45, April 2, 2010 (UTC) I challenged Kevin too. Wacka wacka doodoo yeah 15:51, April 2, 2010 (UTC) You are a year older than me. Yesterday I got some new Bakugan! I got Pyrus Lumitroid, Fencer, and Crimson and Pearl Dharak, Haos Dharak, and Darkus Strikeflier. I hope I get another Battle Gear for Easter... Wacka wacka doodoo yeah 15:57, April 2, 2010 (UTC) proctor ya sure, but i need help on how things work, because i was never really taught lol- Gundalian94 You can be a Proctor! And just because you are a Proctor doesn't mean you cant brawl! :) -Benji Mornin' Agent A. *yawns* I cannot wait for our brawl.. ----Horma Hey A, Kevin accepted my challenge. Could you proctor our brawl? --- Horma Happt Easter, Agent A. I got stuff for Easter! I got a red Bakubox with Ventus Pyro Drago, a red Bakubinder, and a Silver Battle Turbine! YAY. --- James (Horma) RE: Yep! We have a new member! --Kevin Leader of Team Haos 01:57, April 5, 2010 (UTC) I guess so. Hes Aquos, but I think he may change his Main Attribute but Idk Disneyland Kevin: Ok cool and Have fun man! Lumagrowl: Seeya Helios RE: rules again. When the field has no gate cards on it, every Brawler sets a gate at the same time at the beginning of the next turn. Okniwy 00:14, April 10, 2010 (UTC) You only place when there are no gates on the field. Also I've looked at the Brawl that this relates to, it was supposed to start with a gate from both Brawlers. Okniwy 00:38, April 10, 2010 (UTC) Re: why Just call me James. Well, my computer has some kind of glitch, and my Bakuhorma password would never enter. So, I just made a file. Oh, I subbed and friended you on YouTube. My account is Hormanatar. Bye. --- james Proctor Hey, A. Can you be proctor on my brawl against Blocksat? I don't think he wants to brawl without a proctor and I can't monitor a brawl I'm in. ILikeLyke 23:28, April 15, 2010 (UTC) Awesome. The score is 1-0 and it's Blocksat's turn. ILikeLyke 23:46, April 15, 2010 (UTC) New Team Hello Agent A! Lomar and I have organized a new team! We invite you to be the Darkus brawler on our team! (We have decided the 2 Haos already) Our team is called All Star Brawlers, and we will brawl together on Dimensions! So, will you join? --- James Re: Yo nm u? --Kevin Leader of Team Haos 01:17, April 23, 2010 (UTC) "nothing much" --Kevin Leader of Team Haos 01:47, April 23, 2010 (UTC) Oh... Agent A- Just some advice! 14:12, April 23, 2010 (UTC) Kevin: oh btw have u seen my user page yet? I added some pics of Megaman. --Kevin Leader of Team Haos 14:22, April 23, 2010 (UTC) Ok It's going ok how are you? Drago99 Zenoheld is after you!!! 22:26, April 26, 2010 (UTC) Ok It's going ok how are you? Drago99 Zenoheld is after you!!! 22:26, April 26, 2010 (UTC) RE: Userpage Thanks man --光狼 Hikari Okami (Wolf of Light) 14:37, April 27, 2010 (UTC) RE: Show Brawl YEAH LET'S GO!! --Hikari Okami (Wolf of Light) 00:31, April 30, 2010 (UTC) Rules Questions I tried to put these on the brawling page, But Benji locked it. *So what happens if you win on a "The Bakugan with the lowest G-Power wins", Gate card? Does anyone take Damage? **The loser takes the positive value of the difference in G power as damage. *What if both players run out Gate Cards before either of them lose the battle? **Seeing as on the show, they manage to get someone to zero before the forth gate needs to be played, I don't think it will be a problem. Still, if it comes up, our rules team will troubleshoot it. *Battle Gear return to your unused pile at the end of every battle? **Yes. Bakugan, Options (Traps and Gears), and Blue Ability cards return to the Unused after each battle. And of course I'll proctor, but could you keep the role play to a minimum? Talking Bakugan are fine, But leave all that self augmentation at the door. Also no custom Abilities, Gates or Gears until I can make a workshop on how to make ones that don't break the game. Custom Bakugan and Traps are okay, as a Bakugan is basically a G power between 300 and 900 and an Attribute, While a Trap is an Attribute and then a set of 1 to 6 Attributes. Okniwy 00:24, May 1, 2010 (UTC) Re: Rules questions Look again. I said no to Abilities, Gates, and Battle Gear; yes to Bakugan and Traps. Though now that I think of it, no Super Evolution Bakugan or makeing new special treatments. Okniwy 01:05, May 1, 2010 (UTC) Show Brawl Challenge Would you like to test Jamello and Baliton with me in a Show Brawl? If so please contact me back and tell me what bakugan you will use. -Benji Tag Brawl No thanks man, I just got MegaMan Battle Network 5: Double Team DS, so I've been playing that more than logging on; however I will continue our show brawl. --Hikari Okami (Wolf of Light) 13:46, May 5, 2010 (UTC) ok and I'll need to train more before I can accept any more Brawls. --Hikari Okami (Wolf of Light) 13:53, May 5, 2010 (UTC) Hehhehheh! How's it going? I am Masquerade... Call me... Masquerade! 16:30, May 12, 2010 (UTC) = Procter = You may help procter the brawls with me.-Bakulomar GERRYMANDER! Thanks for the support, me and Naga will win this! -Hal-G Thanks! You too. And Hi! -Buddy = Thanks = thank you for the offer, but James wanted me to sign him up, so you will have to ask James -Bakulomar PING, PING, PING, PING, PINGAS! um, I am not really sure what PINGAS! means, all I know is that Dr.Robotnik from Sonic the Hedgehog says it. -Bakulomar GERRYMANDER! Kevin Yeah, I told Lomar to, but it was my idea. I didn't want him to be left out. He needs to come back. It's so boring here without him. = Re: Tag Team Tournament = No, I think it's okay because the tournament could last not much longer unless, the people who haven't started their brawls yet brawl, Brawl!!! Well, I guess there is a way...... Count me in! Yeah! Let's do it! --Hikari Okami (Wolf of Light) 02:36, May 25, 2010 (UTC) Hmmm...How about Team AgentHikari? --Hikari Okami (Wolf of Light) 04:28, May 25, 2010 (UTC) Team request. I don't see why not... Okniwy 00:57, May 26, 2010 (UTC) Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (Help Forum) (blog) 21:19, May 27, 2010 (UTC) 'Huh???????' Which brawl are you talking about?? Do a barell roll!!!!! = Arceus = Arceus surrendered on Lyke's gate and know the score is 1-0 and Lyke is winning. (PS no need to stress, I calmed Arceus down) -Bakulomar GERRYMANDER! BrotherBand Hey, Let's form a BrotherBand on MegaMan Star Force 3: Black Ace. But since I can't log on to my home's Wi-Fi, we'll need to wait til I go to Uplift at Harding University in Arkansas, given if I don't get a Job between now and the 26th of this month. If I do go, I'll let you know that I'm online and then we can become Brothers. --Hikari Okami and Luna Platz 01:11, June 12, 2010 (UTC) = good news = we found out whats been going on on this wikia, check out sereiously for the evidence. -bakulomar Thanks Just doing my job. I don't know where Benji is, though. I protected mostly everybody's pages, let me know if there are some I missed. Lyke - Cù Sìth Ascendant 02:01, June 18, 2010 (UTC) = Congrats! = Agent A, you have made it to the semis! In case you didn't know you are now invited to James and Lomar's Grande Tournament! -Lomar Hakapoid no! Don't bite the wax tadpole! Re: Is that?? Yes, it is! Just started reading/watching, and I am obsessed! Episode 13 of the original anime is so funny!! "I LOVE DOGS" lololol.... Ka-me-ha-me-HA!! 23:11, August 1, 2010 (UTC) Re: Is that?? Yes, it is! Just started reading/watching, and I am obsessed! Episode 13 of the original anime is so funny!! "I LOVE DOGS" lololol.... Ka-me-ha-me-HA!! 23:11, August 1, 2010 (UTC) = Re: You VS Me = Do you wanna have a rematch on the brawling page? -Bakulomar Double Rainbow! OMG! = Procter = would you like to be a procter in the big game tournament? -Bakulomar Double Rainbow! OMG! Hello, come back to the Bakugan Wiki! Oh crap! Where's the last one? 17:56, September 18, 2010 (UTC)